


all around me

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analoceit - Freeform, Chronic Pain, Cuddling, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Chronic Pain, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus is so fed up of hurting all the time. Luckily, his boyfriends are there to take his mind off the pain.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	all around me

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt: "What if,,, 👉👈 you wrote a fic with Janus being comforted by his boyfs(virgil and Logan) because he has chronic pain and chronic pain suuucks"

"Sleep wrong?" Virgil asks, sympathy softening his eyes. Janus grimaces and nods, trying to find a more comfortable position in his nest of blankets and giving it up as a bad job.

"As I always do," he mumbles. His lower back throbs with pain, and he winces. Virgil brushes his sweat-dampened hair back from his forehead, planting a gentle kiss in the middle.

"I wish that I could help you more," Logan murmurs, fretful, as he gingerly sits on the edge of the bed. One of Janus's arms snakes out, pulling him closer.

"I know," Janus says. "I appreciate it."

"Do you think today is a movies and cuddles kind of day?" Virgil asks. "We can stay in here all day, if you want. I don't mind."

"Nor do I," Logan confirms, talented fingers working out the knots in Janus's shoulders. Janus hisses in relief.

"Yes, please," Janus says, then hesitates. "I'm sorry that I'm taking up so much of your time-"

"You aren't," Virgil contradicts firmly, catching hold of one of Janus's hands and rubbing the top of his hand soothingly. "We _want_ to be here with you. It's okay. I know it's a bad pain day."

"It's not fair," Janus mumbles. A few frustrated tears roll down his face.

"I know it's not," Logan answers. "I'm sorry that you're in pain, stardust."

"I'm a poor excuse of a side since I can't even get out of bed to help Thomas," Janus says. Virgil flings his arms around him, gently tightening.

"No, you aren't," Virgil says firmly. "It's not your fault you can't get out of bed. And Thomas understands. You _know_ he does."

"Still," Janus protests, but it's half-hearted.

"It is not your fault," Logan insists. "Chronic pain just- it just sucks. That doesn't make it your fault." Janus blinks at his boyfriend in surprise, while Virgil hides a laugh.

"It just sucks, huh?" Janus says slowly. Logan nods, just as firm as Virgil.

"Yes," he says. "It ah, it blows, too."

"I agree," Janus says, stifling a yawn. Logan gently lowers him down on his mountain of pillows. His back twinges and he makes a face. "I'm fine," he hastily adds, seeing the twin looks of concern. "I just- any time I move, it hurts."

"If I could fight your pain, I would," Virgil says. "But since I can't- what would you like to watch, Jan?"

"Anything," Janus says. "Um, a documentary might be nice?"

"We have space, snakes, and squids because of the last time Remus hung out," Virgil says. "Which would you prefer?"

"You know I have to pick snakes," Janus says, half-laughing. "At least for the first one. No offense, Lo."

"None taken," Logan says comfortably, adjusting his position. "It's all up to _you_ , stardust. What do _you_ want?" Janus looks around, a smile creeping onto his face, despite the pain.

"Well," he says. "What I have here is pretty good."


End file.
